


The most beautiful boy

by pepethehobbit



Series: This love came back to me [2]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: First Impressions, First Meeting, High School AU, M/M, Throwback, first time seeing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepethehobbit/pseuds/pepethehobbit
Summary: The moment Lucas saw Jens for the first time on his first day of school in Antwerp.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Series: This love came back to me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896772
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	The most beautiful boy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back guys,  
> some of you wanted moments between Jens and Lucas from the past of the School Reunion AU I wrote. You should probably read this first, I'm not sure how much sense this makes without the context. It's part one of this series.  
> So here is the first one of these moments. I'm not sure how many there will be, I'll update when I have inspiration. The story itself is finished but maybe I'll write about them after the Reunion as well. I just hope you have fun with this little snippet of Lucas seeing Jens for the first time.

Lucas really doubts that his day can get any worse. He woke up way too late, his father was too busy to drive him to school even though he promised, so he had to take the bus and he barely managed to get to the secretary office on time to get his time table. Then the girl who was supposed to show him around the school fucked off after dropping him of at his locker and now he is basically late to every class because he doesn’t know where the rooms are. Thank god he is at his last period now but so far every teacher made him introduce himself to the class which he absolutely despises, he doesn’t want the attention, he just wants to finish his school year in peace. He is not here to make new friends, his classmates don’t have to know him and “three fun facts about himself”. God, Lucas really hates introducing himself.  
He finally finds the goddamn room for his last class, history. Of course he is late to that again. Lucas enters with an apology but the teacher just asks if he is in the wrong classroom. 

“I’m the new student, isn’t this history with Mr. Bakker?” 

“Oh yes right, the new student. No, don’t worry. You’re in the right classroom. Well, why don’t you introduce yourself to the class? Tell us a bit about yourself.” 

Lucas can barely suppress the urge to roll his eyes and instead clenches his jaw together while taking a deep breath. He can get through this. His last class and then he can go, his first day will be over. Just as he is ready to say the exact same thing he said in the other classes as well his eyes are distracted by a brown haired boy with a red sweater at the back of the classroom. 

His first thought is “This is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen.” 

His second thought is “He is looking at me.” 

His third thought is “Damn, when he smiles he is even more beautiful.” 

The teacher coughs once and says: “Well?” That brings Lucas back to reality as if he wasn’t just lost in gorgeous brown eyes and the prettiest smile he has ever seen. He manages to pull his gaze away from the boy but is too startled to say anything else other than his name. “I’m Lucas,” he says to the class but he can’t help himself as he sneaks another glance at the boy in the red sweater. Pretty Boy is still looking at him and somehow his smile seems to have widen. 

The teacher seems to sense that Lucas is not going to say anything else because he motions Lucas to take a seat. He takes in the classroom and sees that the only free space is directly behind Pretty Boy. Just his luck. He is bad at history as it is, how will he survive the lessons when he will definitely be distracted by the prettiest boy he has ever seen. Maybe it’s good that he sits behind him so he won’t be able to turn around and search for those beautiful eyes again. 

He makes his way over to his assigned seat behind Pretty Boy and steals another glance because he can’t resist. But Pretty Boy is not looking at him anymore but Lucas swears he can see him smile shyly with his head dropped down, as if he was trying to hide it. He looks cute. 

_God, Lucas, get a grip,_ he thinks as he sits down on his seat and stares at the back of Pretty Boy’s head. His hair looks so soft and fluffy and Lucas wants to pull his hand through there. Okay that’s enough. Lucas tries to remind himself that he will only be here for four months and there is no point in developing useless crushes on guys who are probably straight anyway and only smiled at him because he is the new guy and probably took pity on him. 

He tries his best to concentrate on the lesson and to ignore the boy right in front of him. Lucas can’t get attached to anybody here. He will leave Antwerp after graduation and never come back, there is no point in developing friendships just to say goodbye forever. That’s why when the lesson is finally he over he quickly grabs all of his stuff and hurries out of the classroom without giving into the desire to look back at Pretty Boy to see if he was watching him again. He leaves school and goes home to enjoy the few hours he has until his father comes back from work. 

If Lucas had given into the desire he would have noticed Jens looking at him. He would have noticed that he was smiling again and he would have noticed Jens walking up towards him. What Lucas doesn’t know is, that both of their lives changed the moment he stepped foot into the history classroom. He doesn’t know that upon looking at Lucas the first time, standing there in the front of the class, so clearly annoyed, that Jens’ first thought was “This is the most beautiful boy I have ever seen.” He doesn’t know that when Lucas looked at him, Jens’ heart jumped in his chest and his second thought was “He is looking at me” and when Lucas hesitantly made his way over to the seat behind Jens his third thought was “He is probably even more beautiful when he smiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and if you did, please leave a kudo!


End file.
